Generally speaking, digital imaging devices fall into one of two categories: monochromatic imaging devices and color imaging devices. Monochromatic imaging devices employ a single (broad or narrow) spectral illumination band paired with a monochromatic image sensor (i.e., an image sensor that does not use multiple colored, spatially separate red-green-blue (RGB) filters) for capturing black and white images. Color imaging devices employ a single broad visible spectral band paired with a color-filtered image sensor for capturing color images using a RGB (red-green-blue) filter pattern. The three output channels (RGB) of the color images are displayed on an industry standard RGB monitor. Monochromatic image sensors however offer better performance in the way of higher sensitivity and better resolution relative to color image sensors. For example, barcode scanners using color image sensors may suffer drawbacks in performance.
Therefore, a need exists for methods for constructing color composite images using a monochromatic image sensor. A further need exists for constructing color composite images with higher sensitivity and better resolution.